Sweet Dreams
by ZackGyoko
Summary: En esta historia Morfeo es un mortal, y este fic participa en el reto "Cambio de Papeles" del forum Monte Olimpo


Dulces sueños

 _Los personajes no OC que aparecen en este fan-fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan_

 _Y este Fic participa en el reto "Cambio de Papeles" del foro Monte Olimpo_

Hola soy Morfeo

Y ahora soy un mortal

Ustedes deben de estar pensando "nah, debe de estar bromeando".

Pos no, de hecho, es un castigo por ayudar a los titanes en la gran guerra

Fue algo como: Zeus dijo: "has ayudado a los titanes y por eso te transformas en mortal y te jodes, porque soy genial en el teatro y tiro rayitos de mis manos"

Y yo dije: "Noooo soy muy kawaii para esto" y el me saco la lengua y puf! Soy mortal.

Bueno, puede ser que no haya sido taaan así, el punto es que ahora soy como un semidiós, un mortal con poderes.

Así que empieza mi épica aventura de unos días.

Tampoco es que me vayan a castigar tanto

Estaba caminando por una calle atestada de gente, cuando la vi, la chica de los sueños raros, la adolecente que había capturado mi corazón mortal. Y si, otro inconveniente, era un pinshi adolecente.

Y saben qué? Me da igual, ya que puedo estar con ella, o algo así, además, no era una simple mortal, tenía una cierta bendición que le daba habilidades felinas, además de una cola y unas orejitas de gato.

Sep, mi novia neko

-Vamos?

Ella tiene un pelo rojizo corto y revuelto, ojos café con motas rojas, una mirada dura como la piedra, piel tostada y semblante serio. Estaba vistiendo un buzo con cierre bordo y unos jeans grises y desgastados, junto con unas all star de basquetbolista negras un poco rotas. Yo llevaba un buzo negro sin cierre, un poco más grande que mi talle, de esos con grandes bolsillos y un estampado que decía "soy un dormilón", unos pantalones normales, también negros y unas Nike también negras (créanme, nunca usen adidas, su vida peligrara). Mi pelo era gris claro y oscuro en partes, tenía unos ojos también grises y profundos, como un sueño, una vez casi me duermo viéndolos.

-Claro, porque no.

No teníamos prisa, el concierto empezaba en una hora, pero era genial estar con ella.

Caminamos a un ritmo normal, sabía que no me tendría que preocupar de los monstruos un rato por la niebla, ¡Gracias Hécate!

Era un recital de Green Day, ahora estaba abriendo una banda llamada "The Belics", con un baterista salvaje, que curiosamente se parecía a Ares, no debe de ser nada, casualidad.

Nos quedamos escuchando un rato, me gustaba su perfil, hablando de la chica, a propósito, su nombre es Kate, Kate Everniss, pero yo le digo Kat, (ja ja, entienden? Cat, Kat… ya saben, inglés, gato, lo sé es malo).

Saben que es lo mejor de ella? Que lee novelas, una de sus sagas preferidas es Harry Potter, ayer le dije de hacer un cereal que sea mort, así pedimos un bol de mort (jajajajajajaja, soy graciosísimo) y si, también la molesto con Katniss, de hecho, su nombre y apellido coinciden de manera impresionante.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, un poco más, hasta que estábamos prácticamente pegados, me gustaba su contacto, sus casi no intencionales roces, sus miradas cargadas de sonrojo y ¿eso es amor?

Los chicos abrieron con "American Idiot", seguido de "Boulevard of broken Dreams" y "Wake me up when September ends"

Estaba siendo una velada increíble, la verdad que no podía creer que estuviera yendo tan bien.

Obviamente en ese momento apareció un monstruo para arruinarlo

Salimos corriendo hacia el exterior de la multitud, justo cuando estábamos saliendo vi a un chico de pelo marrón que yo bien sabía que veía a través de la niebla, así que hicimos lo único que quedaba hacer, correr a la biblioteca.

¿Qué protección podía tener una biblioteca? Una bibliotecaria con pinta de Atenea.

Ya ahí estábamos agitados y a salvo, mas agitados que a salvo.

Ella tenía ese brillo en los ojos… simplemente me enamoraba.

La acompañe de vuelta a su casa, sus padres no estaban, como siempre. Estuvimos un rato en su cuarto, riéndonos y leyendo, cuando de repente cambio de postura, estaba tensa.

-Mira… tengo que decirte algo

El corazón me latía a mil, iba a pasar?

-Te amo-me miro a los ojos

-Yo también- dije, nos besamos, ahora lo sabía, mañana volvería a esa casa, pero como un dios, para darle el futuro que se merecía, y no el que tenía deparado, iba a morir mañana, y ella lo sabía.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre, solo tu apodo

-Morfeo

-Como el dios?

-EL dios

-ja ja

No iba a vivir sin esa risa

-Dulces sueños mi amor

Dije mientras besaba su frente y se quedaba dormida

Mire al cielo

-Ya estoy listo, Zeus

-Dulces sueños-murmuro ella dormida


End file.
